


Royal childhood

by heloflor02



Series: Asgore's weekend 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore's weekend, Day 1, Gen, Pre-Game Events, headcanon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloflor02/pseuds/heloflor02
Summary: The first entry for the Asgore week-end 2017; the prompt being "pre-game events", including Asgore's childhood.





	Royal childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my entry for the first day of Asgore's week-end hosted by the Soriel Discord ! For the age, I'd say that Asgore is like maybe 10-11 in this ? Also this is part of my storyline/headcanon stories.  
> Warning : there's a big risk of anachronism considering it's supposed to take place during the Middle Ages but I don't know much of how rich families lived at that time and I'm more into showing a family from the times when they were kings in West Europe so don't be surprised if some stuff is weird/not at the good period of time.

“Prince Asgore.”

 

“Prince Asgore, it is time to wake up !”

 

Asgore groaned, burying his face into his pillow as the attendant opened the curtains. He didn't want to wake up. Today, his parents planned to do a meeting with a really rich family; and for him, it was only boredom. He didn't want to spend the day hearing his parents talk with other adults about stuff he didn't understand much. Instead, he would rather go outside, look at the sky or go to a flower field.

 

“Prince Asgore !”, the attendant insisted, gently shaking him. He groaned again before sitting, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Alright; I am up.”

 

“Did you have a good sleep ?”, she asked, sitting next to him and brushing some blonde hair out of his face.

 

“I did.”, he simply answered. “Is breakfast ready ?”, he asked, hoping to win some time if it wasn't ready; while getting a bit away from the attendant. He didn't like much her way of treating him like a little kid.

 

“Of course it is. Now come on; you have a really important meeting today.”, she kissed him on the head before leaving the room.

 

Asgore sighed again, getting out of bed. He REALLY didn't want to go to this meeting; and yet, he didn't have the choice.

Once dressed, he hurried into the dining room, knowing how impatient his father could be when he was late. After all, Asgore was the unique child of the Royal Family, ruler of Monsterkind; and his father was putting a lot of hope on him, the future King; and as stressful as it could be, Asgore knew that he didn't have any choice; and doing his best now was the better thing to do if he wanted to be able to stand such a future.

Breakfast was pretty normal; Asgore listening and trying to understand as his parents were talking about how the kingdom was handled. Asgore first thought of eating slowly to end up being late to the meeting but he knew that his parents would just make him go without having finished.

After breakfast, his parents hurried him to go. On the way, Asgore couldn't help looking at the nature around, especially the flowers. Also, during this “ride”, his father started to explain him what were they supposed to do at the meeting : they were to be introduced by the family before a long talk about what they owned and finally have some games with them.

When they arrived, some guards greeted them, saying that it was such a pleasure to have the King here and that the “governor” was waiting in the main room, before bringing them to a big decorated door leading to the-said room. Then, two guards passed the door, closing it behind them, and came back two minutes after, before one of them announced “The King Elior Dreemurr and his family !”

In the next second, Asgore was between his parents as they came in the room. This room was a long corridor, the same they had at home, with three thrones at the end of it. On the first one were a big male goat; and Asgore easily guessed that he was the owner of the place. Next to him was a goat lady with a pretty severe look and, on the third throne, a child female goat who looked more or less his age and who was clearly bored. Though, she looked kinda surprised to see him, as if she never saw another goat Boss monster; but she quickly started looking bored again.

As Asgore was following his parents in the middle of the room, he noticed the Lady monster staring at him, looking as if she could see and know everything about him. This made him shiver but he tried to keep his composure, not wanting to look scared during such a normal meeting.

After the presentations were done, the adults started talking. Asgore almost sighed at that before noticing a “window” on a wall. He immediately went to it, knowing that his parents probably didn't expect him to understand much of their dialogue anyways. This window was opened to a great view to the lands, which delighted him.

 

“Hi !”, Asgore was startled by the new voice. He quickly turned, only to see the daughter of the governor.

 

“Uh...hi ?”, Asgore never really interacted with other people, his parents always keeping him busy or forbidding him to go too far from the castle. “You're...Toriel ! Right ?”, he asked, remembering a bit of the presentations.

 

“I am. And you're the prince of monsterkind huh ? How is it, knowing what you will rule over everything one day ?”, she started to get closer to the window, looking at the land. “Isn't it sometimes stressful ? And aren't you sometimes really bored from it ?”, she turned back to him, looking as if she was worried. “And do you even go outside alone sometimes ?”

 

“I...um...”, Asgore didn't know what to answer. In a way, she was right, he _did_ was bored and stressed, and he could never go out; but at the same time, how would he say it to her without sounding weird ?

Before he could answer, she looked outside again before suddenly turning back, eyes bright.

 

“Hey, how about we go see two of my friends ? It would be better than just staying here doing nothing.”

 

“I...what about our parents ? I don't know if they would be fine with it...”

 

“I will just ask mine; don't worry, they don't mind me going out !”, she cheerfully said.

 

“Well...if you say so...”

 

“Great !”

 

In the next second, she was in front of her mother, talking to her. If Asgore couldn't hear it, he knew exactly what she was asking. After a short moment, she went to the exit, making a little sign for him to follow her. Once outside, Asgore started to contemplate the garden but she hurried him.

 

“Come on ! I know where they always play !”

 

Asgore followed her, running at her level.

 

“Say...”, he started, running slower, which made her slow down too. “...how are these two friends ?”

 

“Well, firstly, they are Boss monsters...my mother is against me spending time with “normal” monsters...”

 

“Why ?”, if Asgore didn't really knew others monsters, it had nothing to do with how other monsters were.

 

“The thing is...how to say it...my mother sometimes says that she has some kind of...weird dreams, in which she see possible events and...she says that I need to “keep my blood pure” because something terrible may happen and making sure that Boss monster have children with other Boss monsters is for her the best way to keep Monsterkind under a good rule.”

 

“Having children ? How old are you for her to say that ?”

 

“Heh, I guess she's just afraid of me falling in love with a friend that may not be a Boss monster.”

 

“...surely...” _But still, why being so afraid ? Everything is fine and nothing THAT bad will happen to our race...right ?_

 

“Oh, and about these two; their souls are amazing !”

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“Both of them have a grandparent who is a human; so they both have a human trait in their soul !”

 

“That's...amazing !”, Asgore remembered once hearing from his father about children from both species but he never met one before. “Do they have unique abilities ?”

 

“Well I...don't think so ? I actually never saw one of them doing any...But anyways ! We're almost there ! Hey guys !”, she started calling two monsters who were in a hill. Toriel started to accelerate, getting some advance on Asgore.

 

Once he came closer, he started to really see who the monsters were. One of them was a male fish monster holding a bright spear and the other one was a female skeleton monster, a bone in hand.

 

“Arial, Lenzon, I present you Asgore. Asgore, here's Arial and Lenzon”, Toriel said when Asgore joined them on the top of the hill.

 

“H-Hi..”, he said, a bit quietly.

 

“Hi; it's nice to meet you !”, the skeleton said, extending her hand. “I'm Arial.”

 

“Asgore.”, he said with a bit more confidence, shaking her hand.

 

“And I'm Lenzon !”, the fish monster said. “Say, you're the prince, right ?”

 

“...yeah ?”, Asgore felt uncomfortable again. He didn't want people to threat him in a different way because of his origins.

 

“Well, great to see someone like you out without it being an official thing ! And nice to meet you !”, Lenzon exclaimed.

 

“...Thanks. And I'm happy to be here as well !”, Asgore said, smiling.

 

“Now.”, Toriel interrupted in a hand clap. “Were you two practicing again ? Maybe you can show our prince some moves ?”

 

“Yeah !”, Arial exclaimed. “Come on Fishface ! Let's show what we can do.”

 

“Count me in Bonehead !”

 

As the two started to get in position, Toriel walked to a spot nearby, sitting and doing a sign for Asgore to sit with her.

 

“So, what do you think of these two ?”, Toriel asked once they were both sitting and as the others started to prepare their attacks.

 

“Well, they really seem like nice people. And you are too !”, he quickly added, worried that she may think he was excluding her. “It's really kind of you to have presented me to them like that.”

 

“Sure.”, she said, looking at the false fight. Asgore must admit, these two had some really good moves. _Maybe when I will be King I could ask if they want to join the guard._ “And you know...”, Toriel continued. “...it feels great to have a new friend.”

 

“...you mean...”

 

“Arial and Lenzon are the only Boss monsters children I know. Well, besides you now.”, she wasn't much smiling when she said that.

 

The two of them remained silent for some time, looking at the fight. Asgore started to feel sad knowing how some Boss monsters didn't want their family to be too close to other normal monsters.

 

“...Hey.”, he said after some time. “You know, if I tell my parents I had fun and was with other Boss monsters, maybe they will let me go out more often.”

 

“You think ?”, they were some hope in her voice.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What is “yeah ?” “, Lenson asked, coming closer. Asgore didn't notice but Lenzon made Arial fall, probably making him win the fight.

 

“Asgore will probably be able to hang out with us.”, Toriel answered to the fish monster.

 

“Really ? That's great !”, Arial exclaimed, coming closer.

 

“Well, welcome to the band.”, Lenzon said, sitting next to the goat monster. “And huh, you know, we don't _always_ hang out just to do some fights. If you want to do something else, we can all agree on it.”

 

“And if your work as a prince sometimes feels too hard, you can always talk to us about it.”, Toriel added.

 

“Thanks...all of you.”, Asgore answered, feeling really happy.

 

If his life wasn't the best despite owning a lot, he knew now that he would never be alone anymore, that people will always be there for him no matter his title; and he will always be able to call some people his friends, even when he will be the one in charge of everyone.

For the really first time, Asgore started to think that maybe being a King won't be too hard and that, when the day will come, he will be able to be up for the responsibility.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note : And then Arial and Lenzon died during the war...(and to be fair I'm not joking here; it's pretty sad but that how it'll end up for these two). Also, for those who wonder, I don't ship Arial and Lenzon together. Though, the fact that I make them close is probably because I really like Undyrus. But yeah, they aren't a couple or the skelebros and Undyne would be from the same inter-specie parents and that would be kinda weird (yes they are the ancestors of the future Gaster and “Fish” family, no Sans, Papyrus and Undyne aren't Boss monsters because the trait disappeared with generations of having children with “normal monsters”, yes the three still have some bits of the human soul from each ancestor and yes this have consequences on their being about some stuff determined by the trait itself).


End file.
